Desde mi cielo
by Lexy10.91
Summary: Esta es la versión pandoriana de 'Desde mi cielo' Cuando Oz Vessalius un simple chico de 15 años es brutalmente asesinado, siendo heredero de una de las familias influyentes de la ciudad, se desata el caos. Todo esto nos lo contara el propio Oz, quién simplemente es un observador de lo que sucede con su familia, amigos e incluso su asesino.


Amores míos volví con una nueva historia, claro como su titulo lo indica 'Desde mí cielo' Es la versión de PH, no me maten, ¿Si? Soy masoquista en hacerle algo como eso a Ozito-kun :'c Prometo actualizar todas mis historias esta semana :'DD

* * *

Me llamo Oz, Oz Vessalius, pero prefiero que me llamen sólo Oz. Tenía quince años cuando me asesinaron, el 31 de diciembre. Si ven las fotos de niños desaparecidos de los periódicos de los últimos años, la mayoría eran como yo: niños blancos de cabello rubio y ojos claro. Eso fue antes de que comenzaran a notar el patrón entre los niños que desaparecían en mi ciudad, Londres. Supongo que aún creían que esas cosas no sucedían o que sólo pasaban en algún estrato o comunidad específica, pero no fue así.

Yo era miembro del Club de Ajedrez y del Club de Matemáticas, Lenguas extranjeras y Cocina, sí era raro que un chico tomara esa clase, pero… Lo hice por insistencia de mí amiga Alice. Mi profesor favorito era… Gilbert-sama… Él, enseñaba biología, no era mi asignatura favorita pero… Me gustaba verlo hablar, era lindo… Sí el me gustaba bastante, aunque era algo mayor para un niño de tan sólo quince años.

No, Gilbert-sama no me mato… Sí es lo que están pensando, él no sería capaz de algo como eso… Gilbert-sama siempre me cuido, era bastante delicado cuando me trataba, tal vez… Eso fue lo que hizo enamorarme de él. Oh por cierto.. Él estuvo en mi funeral… Nunca le había visto llorar de esa manera… Fue doloroso verle así, parecía roto, su hermano Vincent-sama y Break-sama estuvieron con él, pero… Nada de lo que decían podía calmarlo.. Yo.. Me hubiese gustado poder abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero tan sólo era un espíritu.

Mi asesino era un hombre que mi familia, Los Vessalius conocían, a mi tío nunca le agrado ese hombre, tal vez por su naturaleza extraña o por la manera en la que miraba a Jack nii-sama o incluso a mí. Sí tan sólo hubiese sabido…

Pero ese día, el 31 de diciembre, nevaba y yo tomé un atajo por un campo de trigo al volver de la casa de Alice a la mía Estaba algo oscuro, en verdad era algo dificultoso ver, además de eso los tallos rotos hacían que tropezara una que otra vez, haciéndose cada vez más dificultoso caminar. Nevaba un poco, por lo tanto tenía que mover mis manos continuamente en busca de calor, a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba Yura-sama intente probar un copo de nieve, pero se me escapo.

-No quiero asustarte –Dijo Yura-sama.

En un campo de trigo, en la oscuridad, y suponiendo que estaba solo su saludo me dio un gran susto. Mis orbes esmeraldas se abrieron como platos mientras daba un brinco hacía atrás, por lo cual termine cayendo al suelo.

-Y-Yura-sama. –Dije parpadeando un par de veces algo confundido, me levanté con cuidado del suelo, para luego ver que había manchado un poco el pantalón que llevaba puesto más no le di importancia, mi mirada de inmediato se centró en aquel hombre que había aparecido de repente.

-Eres el menor de los Vessalius, ¿verdad? –Preguntó él mientras me observaba fijamente, me sentí algo incómodo más opte por ignorar aquel sentimiento.

-Así es.. –Fue lo único que respondí mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-Oh.. ¿Y cómo esta tú tío? –Volvió a cuestionarme mientras acomodaba su abrigo, encogí los hombros mientras frotaba un poco mis manos. Aunque el menor de la familia, siempre me había desenvuelto muy bien entre los adultos, es por ello que me llevaba bien con Gilbert-sama, e incluso con Break-sama y Vincent-sama pero con ese hombre… Me sentía incómodo por la forma en que me miraba y sobre todo por las preguntas que me hacía. Qué tonto fui..

-Bien.. –Respondí un poco tajante al mayor, la verdad es que ese hombre me ponía los pelos de punta, pero tampoco quería ser grosero ya que nunca él lo había sido conmigo.

-Oye...Me gustaría mostrarte algo allí detrás –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, por alguna extraña razón tuve miedo.- ¿Te gustaría verlo?

-Tengo frío, Yura-sama.. –Murmuré frotando mis brazos en busca de algo de calor.- Además mi tío me espera en casa, no le gusta que este fuera de noche.

-Pero ya es de noche, Oz-sama.. –Replico acercándose unos pasos a mí.

Debí saber que lo que sucedía era más que raro, fui un tonto, cualquier persona hubiese huido o algo parecido. Pero en cambio me quedé en ese lugar, con ese hombre. Lo que más me extraño fue la forma en la que me llamo 'Oz-sama' Creo que de todo fue lo que más me descoloco, pero simplemente trate de ser cordial y amable con ese hombre, después de todo era amigo de la familia.

Cuando, más tarde, Yura-sam se encontró a mi tío por la calle..

-Oscar-sama… Me he enterado de la tragedia.. –Dijo mirando a mi tío con pena, creo que en ese momento fue que me di cuenta el nivel de hipocresía de ese hombre, sentí tanta rabia.- ¿Cómo era que se llamaba su sobrino?

-Oz.. –Respondió mi tío con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios tratando de alejar la tristeza pero le fue imposible, por lo menos yo pude notarlo. Era imposible no hacerlo, sus ojos esmeraldas al igual que los míos estaban apagados, unas ojeras prominente debajo de estos y su piel mucho más pálida de lo normal.

Yura-sama dijo lo que siempre se dice en esos casos…

-Espero que hallen a ese malnacido. De verdad… Lo siento mucho –Dijo sin más.

Para ese entonces yo estaba en el cielo reuniendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, que él mismo se había encargado de desmembrar, y no podía creerme su nivel de hipocresía.

-Ese bastardo.. –Murmuré cruzando los brazos en son de molestia mientras entraba a algún lugar que era algo nuevo para mí, según parecía era una oficina donde alguien me esperaba para guiarme.

-Así es.. –Respondió una mujer joven que me observaba atentamente, sus cabellos rubios y su mirada zafiro se me hacían muy familiar.- Oz.. No esperaba encontrarte aquí tan pronto.. –Fue lo que dijo mientras trataba de sonreír, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer a la difunta esposa de mi tío Oscar, Sara Vessalius. Me acerque a ella sin más, sentándome a su lado.

Yura-sama dijo que sólo sería un momento, por lo que lo seguí un poco más por el campo de trigo, donde había menos tallos rotos porque nadie se atrevería a tomar aquel atajo.

-He construido un escondite.. –Dijo Yura-sama, deteniéndose para voltear a verme.

-Yo no veo nada.. –Dije confundido mirando hacía todos lados.

Una vez más me di cuenta que él me observaba de esa manera rara. Ya había notado que otros hombres mayores me miraban de esa forma, más no entendía el porqué, siempre le había preguntado a Jack nii-sama que significaba pero este simplemente me respondía 'Aléjate de ellos, Oz'. Debí haberlo hecho cuando pude, tal vez así seguiría vivo.

-Debes fijarte más, Oz –Dijo con una sonrisa que sólo pude describir como misteriosa.

Lo único que quería era irme de allí, voltear y correr.. ¿Por qué no lo hice?

Sara-sama dijo que esa clase de preguntas eran inútiles. Y que no debería perder el tiempo en ello, pero… Era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

-No lo hiciste, Oz-kun. No pienses en ello, sé que lo que diré sonara rudo pero.. Estás muerto, debes aceptarlo. –Dijo Sara-sama mirándome, creo que tenía ese tipo de mirada que sólo una madre podía tener, simplemente asentí sin decir nada.

-Vuelve a intentarlo –Dijo Yura-sama agachándose unos momentos, dando unos ligeros golpes en el suelo.

-¿Qué es eso? –Cuestioné acercándome unos cuantos pasos, había logrado captar mi atención con aquel acto. Di unas cuantas patadas cerca de Yura-sama y pude notar que estaba más duro de lo normal.

-Es madera –Explicó Yura-sama con una sonrisa en los labios. –Pero sólo la entrada, el resto está hecho de tierra.

-¿Qué es? –Pregunté nuevamente observando al mayor con curiosidad.

-Ven a verlo –Fue lo único que dijo.

Para meterse en aquel lugar era algo trabajoso pero finalmente lo logramos. Pero yo estaba un poco asombrado de que hubiera construido una chimenea que dejara salir el humo si decidía hacer un fuego dentro que ni me paré a pensar en la incomodidad de entrar y salir de la madriguera. Mucho menos de estar en un lugar tan pequeño y a solos con él. Supongo que era más mi emoción por descubrir este lugar tan asombroso que ponerme a pensar en lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

-¡Qué genial! –Dije volteando mi cabeza para ver a Yura-sama con una gran sonrisa en mis labios.

-Como quitarle un caramelo a un niño —Murmuró Sara-chan colocando una de sus manos sobre mis cabellos, para acariciarlo. Lo único que hice fue soltar un suspiro.

Aún recuerdo aquel lugar a la perfección, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, como una habitación pequeña, podría decirse, prácticamente estaba de pie en aquel lugar pero Yura-sama no podía debido a su altura, por lo que tenía que encorvarse, me dije que habían unos bancos, Yura-sama caminó hacía uno de esos y se sento.

-Observa. –Dijo mientras el hacía lo mismo. Primeramente lo miré con un poco de asombro, para luego observar mi alrededor, realmente era algo increíble que él sólo hubiese echo esa pequeña guarida.

Había un pequeño estante en la guarida en la cual pude observar había un espejo, y una cuchilla y espuma de afeitar. Realmente me extraño eso, e incluso quise preguntarle, pero lo deje pasar. Supuse que era una de las tantas cosas extrañas en él, la verdad me gusto la habitación, además se estaba calentito en ella, tenía mucha curiosidad con respecto a la guarida, quería preguntarle sobre eso.

Pero antes de que el perro de los Nightray encontrara mi codo unos días después y se lo llevara a casa Yura-sama ya lo había tapado. En esos momentos yo estaba en tránsito, no entendía lo que sucedía, por lo que no lo vi sudar la gota gorda para quitar el refuerzo de madera y meter en varias bolsas todas las pruebas junto con cada miembro de mi cuerpo menos el codo. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que sucedía, o de lo que acababa de suceder, pude bajar mi mirada a la tierra, sólo una cosa me preocupaba, mi familia.

Mi tío estaba sentado en una silla junto a la puerta de la calle, boquiabierto. Su cara pálida estaba más pálida que nunca. La mirada extraviada. Mi hermano mayor, Jack nii-sama era el único que actuaba, quería saber todos los detalles y rastrear con la policía el campo de trigo. Doy gracias a Dios por el detective que me había tocado, Rufus Barma se llamaba, no era un desconocido para ninguno en la familia, después de todo era amigo de mi tío, este asignó a dos agentes policiales para que llevaran a Jack nii-sama y le señalaran todos los lugares en los que yo había estado con mis amigos. Los agentes tuvieron a mi hermano todo el primer día ocupado en un centro comercial. Nadie se lo había dicho a Ada, mi otra hermana, pues esta no se encontraba en casa, sino de viaje visitando a nuestro padre.

Yura-sama me preguntó si quería un refresco. Le dije que debía irme a casa, más este me replico.

-Debes ser más educado con tus mayores. Vamos… Tómate una Coca-Cola. –Dijo él mostrando la lata de chico refresco.- Estoy seguro de que los otros niños lo harían.

-¿Otros niños? –Pregunté confundido mirándolo.

-He construido esto para los niños del vecindario. Había pensado que podría ser una especie de club. –Comentó Yura-sama con una sonrisa en sus labios.

En ese entonces ni me lo creí, más no le dije nada más por no ofenderlo. Tal vez era de esa clase de hombre que se sentían solos, habíamos leído de ellos en clase de de sociología. Hombres que nunca se casaban, que todas las noches comían a base de enlatados y que les asustaba tanto que los rechazaran que ni siquiera tenían alguna clase de mascota. Me dio pena y lástima.

-E-Está bien… -Murmuré un poco cohibido.- Tomaré una Coca-Cola.

Al cabo de un rato, él preguntó:

-¿No tiene calor, Oz-sama? ¿Por qué no se quita la chaqueta? –Dijo observándome, sin más lo hice. Aún me pregunto porque lo hice, y no tengo respuesta a ello.

-Oz-sama… Es muy lindo.. –Murmuró con esa sonrisa misteriosa que él tenía.

-G-Gracias –Respondí con incomodidad no sólo por cómo me miraba sino por lo que me hacía dicho.

-¿Tiene novia? ¿O tal vez… novio? –Preguntó nuevamente, ante eso me descoloque un poco pero lo oculte.

-No, Yura-sama.. –Dije sin más. Termine el resto de la Coca-Cola, que era bastante.-Tengo que irme, Yura-sama. Esto es genial, pero… Debo irme.

Sin más él se levantó y se interpuso entre la salida de la guarida hacía el exterior.

-No sé por qué crees que te vas a ir. –Soltó de golpe mientras yo sólo me limitaba a pestañear confundido.

Antes pensaba que Yura-sama era un hombre extraño, más nunca creí que haría algo como eso. Ahora tapaba la salida del lugar lo cual me podía los pelos de punta, no entendía que era lo que quería.

-De verdad que tengo que irme a casa, Yura-sama –Volví a decirle con la esperanza que me dejara ir.

-Quítate la ropa. –Fue la respuesta suya.

-¿Q-Qué? –Balbuceé dando unos pasos hacia atrás por las palabras dichas por Yura-sama.

-Quítate la ropa –Repitió Yura-sama.- Quiero comprobar si sigues siendo virgen.

-Lo soy, Yura-sama.. –Murmuré con miedo por tales cosas que me estaba diciendo.

-Yo mismo quiero comprobarlo... Tú tío me lo agradecerá.. –Dijo.

-¿Q-Qué? –Dije nuevamente, no entendía a qué se refería.

-Ellos sólo quieren buenos chicos.. –Sonrió esta vez de una manera un tanto siniestra.

-D-Déjeme ir.. N-No sé lo diré a nadie… -Susurré apretando las manos con fuerza.

-No lo dejaré ir de aquí, Oz-sama. Ahora es mío..

Luché. Luché con todas mis fuerzas para que Yura-sama no me hiciera daño... Pero todo fue en vano, él tenía mucha más fuerza que yo, terminé en el suelo tumbado, sudado por el esfuerzo y jadeando..

En ese entonces estaba llena de vida, sí podría decirse de esa manera. Pero eso no me sirvió de nada para luchar contra ese hombre sudoroso que estaba sobre mí. Creo que no podía haber nada peor en el mundo, claro sí contamos que nadie sabía donde me encontraba.

Pensé en mi tío.

Estaría preocupado, sí seguro que si, además seguro estaría atizando a Jack nii-sama para que me fuera a buscar.

-Estoy seguro que todavía ha de estar con los Baskerville.. –Estoy seguro que le diría mi hermano.

-Jack, mira la hora.. Oz nunca se ha quedado tan tarde en su casa.. –Murmuraría mi tío con preocupación.

Después de eso seguro tío Óscar se iría a su despacho a buscar su bar privado a tomar alguna copa de alguna de sus colecciones de vinos.

Yura-sama empezó a apretar sus labios contra los míos. Eran carnosos y estaban húmedos, lo único que quería era gritar, pero tenía mucho miedo, estaba asustado y cansado, debido a todo lo que acababa de pasar. Una sola vez me habían besado, claro que quien lo había hecho no lo recordaba porque estaba algo tomado, pero era mi mejor recuerdo, creo que hasta ahora era lo que más me hacía feliz.

Sí, si se imaginaron que era Gilbert-sama quien me había besado acertaron, recuerdo perfectamente como sucedió todo, era la fiesta de fin de curso, estaba con mis compañeros de clase, Elliot, Leo, Alice, Sharon, y Echo, realmente nos estábamos divirtiendo entre broma y broma, hasta que llegó la hora de irme, recuerdo caminar hacía la salida, iba sonriente, no podía negar que la había pasado genial con mis amigos, además había podido ver a Gilbert-sama, no como el profesor que era, sino como él, creo que justamente eso estaba pensando cuando sentí como alguien rodeaba mis caderas, de inmediato busque al culpable de tal acción con mi mirada y fue una gran sorpresa encontrarlo a él, sentía como mi rostro se había calentado, de seguro estaba sonrojado. Lo siguiente que sentí fue como presionaba sus labios contra los míos, no duro mucho tiempo pero aún recuerdo sus suaves labios contra los míos, después de eso se alejó un poco y me sonrió, era la primera vez que lo veía hacer aquello, no supe cuánto tiempo estuve allí, realmente me dejo anonadado.

-No, Yura-sama. –Logre articular con algo de esfuerzo, no supe cuántas veces repetí el 'No' pero sé que fueron muchas. También dije muchas veces 'Por favor'. Sara-sama me dijo que todo el mundo repetía aquella palabra antes de morir.

-Lo deseo, Oz-sama.. –Murmuró en un tono que no pude distinguir en esos momentos, pero ahora sé que podría decirse que era lascivo. En esos momentos lo único que pudo producirme fue asco.

-Por favor.. –Dije una vez más.- No, por favor.. –Era lo único que salía de mis labios una y otra vez.

Se cansó de escuchar mis ruegos, por lo que metió su mano entre uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y saco un pañuelo de allí, lo deshizo y metió en mi boca. Lo único que se podía escuchar ahora eran mis balbuceos, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no sabía si era por lo que sucedería a continuación, o porque respiraba con dificultad o todo en conjunto.

Mientras recorría con sus labios humedecidos mi rostro y cuello, a su vez deslizaba sus manos por debajo de mi camisa, no pude contener más el llanto y comencé a llorar. Nunca nadie me había tocado de esa manera, siempre desee que mi primera vez fuera con Gilbert-sama o por lo menos con alguien que amase, y no con alguien como Yura-sama. Sentía como mi alma salía de mi cuerpo, o eso quise creer. Lloré y forcejeé, no quería sentir nada de lo que ese hombre me estaba haciendo. Rasgo mis pantalones, no supe cómo ni el porqué de ello, pero así lo hizo.

-Que lindo.. –Dijo de forma sugestiva mirando mi ropa interior, lo cual hizo que mi llanto aumentara, odiaba la manera como me tocaba, como me miraba, lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar.

Mi mirada esmeralda observo como ese hombre se masturbaba sobre mí, de inmediato cerré los ojos, me daba asco, todo en él me lo daba, quería morirme allí mismo.

-¡Oz! ¡Oz! –Escuché a mi hermano llamarme.- Ya está lista la comida.

Yura-sama estaba dentro de mí. Jadeaba mientras lo único que yo podía hacer era llorar.

-Pollo relleno y ensalada. –Dijo Jack nii-sama con una sonrisa igual de radiante a la mía, le iba a extrañar, a todos y cada uno lo haría.

Sí, en esos momentos ya lo sabía, él iba a matarme.

-También he hecho pastel de manzana, tío Óscar intento hacer una tarta, pero digamos que lo suyo no es la cocina.. –Mi hermano dejo salir una risita mientras rascaba su mejilla, simplemente sonreí ante los recuerdos de esos días tan felices.

Yura-sama me obligó a quedarme debajo de él y escuchar los latidos de su corazón y del mío. El mío latía con rapidez, supongo que porque sabía lo que sucedería a continuación, mientras que el suyo lo hacía de forma lenta y pasuda, como debería ser. Nos quedamos allí tumbados, con nuestros cuerpos tocándose, y mientras me estremecía, tuve una revelación. Él me había hecho eso y yo aún vivía. Pero… Sabía que iba a matarme.

-¿Por qué no te has levantas? –Me pregunto haciéndose hacia un lado observándome de forma fija casi curiosa.

Habló con voz suave, y pausada, justo como el palpitar de su corazón. Casi como la voz de un amante hacía su pareja a media mañana.

La verdad era que aunque quisiera levantarme o siquiera moverme no podía, es como si estuviese paralizado.

Al ver que no hacía nada se inclinó un poco buscando a tientas en el estante donde guardaba su cuchilla y la espuma de afeitar, y cogió un cuchillo. Por lo menos ya sabía para que lo tenía allí, pensé con ironía. Me sonrió de forma burlona mientras movía el cuchillo.

Sacó el pañuelo de mi boca.

-Dime que me quieres –Dijo acercando su rostro al mío. Lo hice con voz entrecortada.

De igual forma lo hizo. El final llego sin poder evitarlo

* * *

Y ese fue el primer capitulo -Se mata.- ;uuuu;

Xoxo

Ale-Chan~


End file.
